


If Werewolves, Then Aliens

by mmmdraco



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, IN SPACE!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1589663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles are locked in a cargo hold, headed into orbit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Werewolves, Then Aliens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lolcari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolcari/gifts).



> I take drabble requests often over on [my tumblr](http://superhappygenki.tumblr.com/), and got this request for "Sterek, reluctantly stuck on a spaceship with aliens".

Stiles huddled against the airlock, one knee wiggling as he stared across the small room at Derek. “When you said we were going to see the space center on our honeymoon, I thought you meant the Kennedy museum thing, not getting kidnapped in the middle of the night and waking up in the bowels of a rocket heading into orbit.”

With a scowl, Derek adjusted the neck of his shirt where it kept floating up. “I didn’t realize that humanoid aliens were actually a thing and were working with some government squad or that they would think that werewolves were different aliens trying to take over the planet.” He sighed, slamming his head back against the wall. “Have you figured out how to get us out of here yet?”

"How to get out is the easy part. They won’t open the airlock for a while so we have time to figure out how to convince these alien assholes to take us back to Earth. I’m far more concerned about the fact that I am in space with you where there is no gravity and I don’t have any lube to fully appreciate the experience." His eyes lit up as Derek pulled something from his pocket, letting it hover in front of him. "I knew I loved you for a reason. Now, let’s have some space sex." He pushed off from the wall, gliding over to Derek with a smirk.


End file.
